Connected
by BladeHazel
Summary: As a child, Hermione has always felt alone.  It seems there is only one place where she feel completely comfortable, only one person to whom she feels connected...
1. Prologue

**A/N I don't own anything. (This is my disclaimer for the whole story)  
><strong>

**Prologue**

'They're coming for her! Help me! We have to save her, she's my only daughter', cried Carina.  
>'We'll have to get rid of her. There's no other option. I know you wanted to bring up your daughter, but if the Dark Lord wants her, we have no choice but to dispose of her before the Dark Lord does so. It will be much less painful.' Replied Leo. 'Where is she? Where is she right now?'<br>'But she's my only daughter, you can't do this to me.'  
>'I can and I will, for both her and us. For the safety of everyone we love, you have to sacrifice her. Please try to understand.'<br>'But my daughter, our daughter. What if they find her? What will we, what can we do then?'  
>'We'll deal with that when the time comes, for now, we need to find her. Where is she? Tell me.'<br>'What about her destiny. If she's gone, then who will destroy the Dark Lord. We need her Leo, we all need her.'  
>'This is the only way to protect her. That's my final order. Now tell me where she is.'<br>'In Draco's bedroom. Her and Blaise are playing with their friends.'

'_So Hermione, which of us are you going to marry?_' asked Draco.  
>'<em>I don't know Drake. We're only 7 you know, I have years to decide' <em>replied Hermione.  
>'<em>Oh, don't chicken out Mione, you have to pick. Be daring<em>'  
>'<em>I don't know, why do you think I would marry any of you?<em>'  
>'<em>But, Me Vince and Greg are the best. Why wouldn't you marry any of us?<em>' he asked in honest surprise.  
>'<em>Because there are lots of other guys in the world too Drake<em>' she explained.  
>Draco put on his puppy dog face and tried to get Hermione's sympathy whilst Blaise looked on in annoyance.<br>'Are you doing the secret mind speaking thingy again? You know, Mummy said not to do it when I'm here. I can't hear what you're talking about. Are you saying something bad about me again?' asked Blaise irritably.  
>'Of course not Blaise, you're my brother. Why would I ever say anything bad about you? I love you remember.' She replied cheerily.<br>'Fine, I'll believe you for now, but can you stop now.'  
>'Sure, of course. I'll stop now.'<br>'_Aw, you're so cute Drake. Fine, maybe I will marry you. Are you happy now?_'  
>'<em>I thought you said were gonna stop. Blaise is gonna get annoyed again.'<br>'Don't worry, he won't guess. And besides when we get married, he'll never have to know and we can do this telepathy thing, that's the real word for it, as much as we want. _  
>'<em>YAY! We're gonna have the best time ever! I promise. And I'm gonna...<em>'

'Hermione, where are you?' her parents shouted whilst interrupting Draco.  
>Her parents ran in hurriedly. It seemed they had been searching for her. They quickly dragged her along and rushed her out.<br>'Come along Blaise, we need to go home now.'  
>Draco who seemed to have recovered from his surprise at the sudden appearance of her parents turned to ask them a question.<br>'When can Hermione come around again? Oh, and Blaise too.'  
>Carina chuckled at his question before she replied:<br>'I'm afraid Hermione's going on holiday from today. She's not going to be back for a while. But we'll drop Blaise off tomorrow. Is that okay honey?'  
>Draco nodded slowly before giving Hermione a hug.<br>'_Have fun on holiday Mione, I'll miss you loads.'  
>'I'll miss you too Drake. I just wish I knew where I was going'<br>'Don't worry, you'll have a great time'  
>'I hope so too. See you when I get back'<em>

Hermione and Blaise landed in their living room after having left Draco's house moments ago by side along apparation. She turned to face her parents to ask them where she was going on holiday and met Blaise's worried gaze. It seemed that he knew something that she didn't. She searched for her parents to find out what exactly what's going on and why her brother looked so upset when he faced her. She heard her mother crying and realised her parents must have been in the bedroom.  
>She walked in to find her Mum sobbing in her Dad's arms. The tears looked odd, almost out of place. Hermione had never seen her Mother break down so. Her usually, composed demeanour seemed to have collapsed under some grief greater than any Hermione could even begin to imagine.<br>'Mum, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?' asked Hermione worriedly.  
>She knew her Mother was upset and she did not want to make things any more difficult.<br>'Hermione, it's a good thing you're here,' replied her Father. 'We have something to tell you.'  
>'What is it? You know you can tell me anything Dad'<br>'Hermione look at me dear,' requested her Mother.  
>Hermione turned immediately to face her Mum.<br>'Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help'  
>'Just remember honey, we love you. We always have and always will. Never forget that.'<br>'But why, what's wrong, why are you telling me all of this?'  
>'Hermione, you're going on holiday for a while and you'll probably forget us but inside of you, I know there will be a part of you that always knows that we're here for you'<br>'But...'  
>'Obliviate.'<p>

Draco heard the sound of Hermione and her family apparating into the entrance hall. He ran towards the front door, ready to hug his best friends.  
>He slowed down as he approached them. Realisation kicked in, Hermione was going on holiday, she wouldn't be back for a while. So he only had Blaise for company. Oh well, he thought. Better one than none. He stepped into the hall and realised from the look on Blaise's face that something was wrong. And Hermione wasn't there. Could something have happened to her? He refused to contemplate the idea as he ran to greet his best friend who had never looked more solemn.<br>'What happened Blaise, is everything alright? What about Hermione? She's alright, she's not...'  
>'Mione has gone. She's never coming back...'<br>Draco didn't even hear the rest of what Blaise had to say. It felt like the bottom of his world had fallen out and he didn't care about anything anymore. Hermione, his Hermione, the one with whom he'd been making wedding plans barely a week ago, was gone. And never coming back. Who would he have to talk to now? What was he going to do?

'_Hermione, where are you?'_

Hermione woke with a start. The first thought that crossed her mind was, I'm here. She didn't understand why she had thought of that first thing in the morning but she felt as if someone had been calling her. But as she looked around, she realised that there was no possible way she could have heard anyone calling her. Her room was completely soundproofed and she knew this worked because her parents had always had to come in to wake her up in the morning because she could never hear them. She sat up and looked around her room. She once again, felt the same thing she'd been feeling for the past 6 days when she first woke up. Although, the room was completely familiar, and she'd lived here her whole life, it still felt new. She felt as if she didn't belong. Not here, not at school, not even with her own parents. Why did she suddenly feel so insecure with her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke to the sound of her mother knocking on the door. She seemed to be trying to get Hermione to get up and get ready. They were going shopping for her Secondary School Uniform today and she was excited. In her Primary School, everyone used to bully her because of the large amounts of time she spent reading at break. She was hoping that in Secondary, she'd meet more open minded people, people more willing to accept her.  
>Unfortunately, Hermione had a feeling she wouldn't fit in there either. She was different and always had been. The bullying had all begun on the first day of this new school, back when she was 7 years old. She'd accidently fallen from the roof of the building when she'd gone up for her Science lesson but what had really set her apart is that she hadn't hurt herself at all. She'd landed on her two feet from a two floor fall and since then nobody had trusted her. Why should they trust the weird girl who didn't even hurt herself when she fell from the top of a building? The rejection she felt when she was picked last for every time, left without a partner on every trip, and pushed to the back of the line in every queue had been enough to make her beg her parents on countless occasions to let her change schools. But they had been adamant that this was the school for her and this was the only place she was allowed to go.<p>

'Hermione dear, it's breakfast time. What are you still doing up there?'  
>Hermione was broken out of her day dreaming and headed downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. They were both dressed ready for work and Hermione began to wonder if now would be a good time to mention how she had been feeling this morning. But as with every other day, they seemed to be in a rush and were already preparing to leave as soon as her babysitter got here. Joanna had been a patient of the Granger's since her visit to the dentist and after getting to know her so well; they had no difficulty in hiring her as their daughter's babysitter every summer holiday as soon as possible.<p>

Maybe Joanna would listen, she'd always been like an older sister to Hermione and she didn't know what she would do once she was old enough to stay home alone and Joanna stopped coming around.

She heard the sound of the letterbox and realised the mail was here. She went to collect it as she usually did since her parents had no time to pick up the post.  
>'Mr Granger... Mr Granger... Mr &amp; Mrs Granger...Mary Granger... Albert Granger...Hermione Granger... wait what?' Hermione stared at the letter in her hand. She had to blink about 50 times just to make sure the envelope in her hand actually existed.<br>'Mum, Dad, I've got a letter!' screamed Hermione, as she ran into the kitchen as her parents were having breakfast.  
>She ripped it open and felt a sense of excitement build up inside her as she read it.<p>

**Ms Granger,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...<strong>

Hermione continued reading and felt as if her heart was about to burst inside her little chest. This was the reason she felt the way she did. This was the truth, this was her destiny. This was where she was meant to be. She couldn't believe it. Finally, she had found somewhere she fit.  
>She finished reading the letter then turned to her parents to see how they had reacted. They had just finished reading her letter too and seemed to be lost for word. Hermione had only one thing left to ask.<p>

'Can I go?'

Later that day, Hermione was waiting anxiously in the living room for a woman named Minerva Mcgonagall to arrive. Hermione had read in the letter that she would be arriving to help Hermione and her parents better understand what was about to happen.

Hermione heard a short tap on the door and raced to open it. In the doorway, stood one of the sternest looking women she had ever seen. She was dressed in what could only described as emerald green robes and was wearing a black witches hat to match. Her face held no expression except for the dimple in her left cheek which suggested at a more softer interior to this remarkable woman.  
>'May I come in?' she asked.<br>'Yes, yes, please do?'  
>She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite the Grangers.<br>'Good Evening, allow me to tell you all about Hogwarts...'  
>_<p>

Hermione had rushed from shop to shop eager to find everything she needed and desperate to study every inch of Diagon Alley as if she would never be here again. Now that she had everything on her school list and a couple of extra books for light reading, she sat in the Ice Cream Parlour, waiting for her parents to arrive from Muggle London. They had left her to shop alone and had gone to catch up on some of their own personal shopping so now she sat waiting for them to arrive in Diagon Alley so she could show them everything she had found today.

Draco was also doing his first year shopping, but unlike Hermione, he had been to Diagon Alley countless times before and was not surprised or in awe of any parts of it besides maybe the Quidditch Shop. He'd visited the book shop more times than he could count and the Apothecary was now just a dump. He headed to the Ice Cream Parlour so he could meet his parents who had just popped to Knockturn Alley to meet an old friend.  
>As he approached the ice cream parlour, he began to feel nervous and butterflies in his tummy. Since he'd never had this experience before, he was surprised to feel this was whilst going somewhere he'd been many times before. He tried to ignore the tingling in his body and how his heart sped up and continued where he was heading. And then he saw her. She looked small for her age and she seemed engrossed in the book she was reading. Her hand was in place to push back her bushy hair and the other was keeping her book open. Her chocolate brown eyes were covered by her hair and he could only see her mouth. She was gently biting on her lips as if in some deep thought about the book that she was reading and he knew that it was her.<p>

Hermione...

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the late update guys, I've just been busy with work experience and such. I'm going to try and update once a week on Monday but if I can't sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione...

She looked up to find out who was calling her but couldn't see anyone familiar. She then saw an oddly familiar boy approaching towards her from a distance staring at her. He had platinum blonde hair pulled back from his face which emphasised his pointed chin.  
>He seemed to be watching her as if he knew her and it seemed he was the one who had called her. She looked back at him and waited for him to reach her. It took him another 2 minutes before he came and sat next to her.<br>He greeted her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on a guy and said.  
>'So where have you been Hermione? I've missed you.'<br>Hermione was left with no idea what to say as she had never seen this boy before even though her stomach jumped with joy at having seen him as if he were an old friend.  
>'I'm sorry, but who are you? Have we ever met before?' she inquired.<br>'It's me, Draco. What kind of joke are you playing Mione? Why are you pretending you don't know who I am?'  
>'Mione? Nobody's ever called me that before. I'm sorry, I really can't remember ever having met you before.' she apologised.<br>'Hmm, never mind. I think you just remind me of one of my best friends. I really miss her and you just look a lot like her, sorry. I'll leave now if you want'  
>'No wait, who are you? Tell me more about yourself. Are you a wizard? Do you go to Hogwarts?'<br>'Well actually, I haven't started yet. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. Are you starting this year too?' he asked.  
>'Yeah, it's my first time going to Hogwarts. I didn't even know about witches and wizards until a few weeks ago.'<br>'Oh, so you're a muggleborn then,' he stated sadly, ' I don't know if I can really talk to you then, my parents and me are pureblood and I'm not allowed to talk to Mugglborns.'  
>'That's alright, I'll just talk to somebody else,' she replied optimistically.<br>'No, you don't need to do that. I'll just pretend not to talk. We can still talk as long as my parents don't know. Plus you seem kinda smart for a Muggleborn and I like you'  
>'Thanks Draco. Anyway, I better be going. I can see my parents coming and they probably need to get back home because they have some patients coming in this afternoon. See you at school.' she said as she skipped off towards them.<br>'See you then Mione,' Draco whispered, mostly to himself.

It seemed that Hogwarts would be much better than he had initially thought. He would have more than just Blaise to talk to. Hermione seemed nice and smart even if she wasn't_ his _Hermione. He thought they would be great friends. He walked off with a new spring in his step as he went back to his parents. He suddenly couldn't wait for school to start.  
>_<p>

Hermione jumped out of bed. It was her first day of school! And she couldn't wait. It was a chance to start afresh in a completely new place and the excitement was almost too much for her.  
>She rushed downstairs, rechecked her bags for the fiftieth time to make sure she had everything, ate breakfast and rushed outside, ready to go to the station.<br>As they arrived to the station 20 minutes later, Hermione ran out and quickly grabbed her bags and ran towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The train didn't arrive till 11 but Hermione was here an hour early so that she could get the best seat and could meet some of the other First Years.  
>She waved goodbye to her parents and pushed her trolley through the gate. She was finally here, ready to go to Hogwarts.<br>She walked onto an almost empty platform and saw there was nobody there except for a skinny blonde boy sitting by himself on a seat further down. She knew who it was straight away.

'Hey Draco.' She said, 'You're early aren't you.'  
>'I could say the same to you' he chuckled. 'My parents were busy so they dropped me off early so they could go where they need to go. Why are you so early?'<br>'I was just too excited. I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I've been waiting for this for weeks, it's going to be great!'  
>'Do you want to go and sit on the train , might as well find a good seat right, until everyone else arrives at least'<br>Hermione nodded and they both climbed onto the train. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked.  
>They sat down in one of the smaller compartments and talked about how the rest of their holidays had been. They discussed everything from what they had for breakfast to the funniest things that had ever happened to them. Time seemed to fly and before they knew it, they could hear everyone else climbing onto the train too.<p>

'Well, I should be going,' said Draco, 'Father wants me to meet with some of his friends children, Crabbe and Goyle, I'll see you at school I guess'  
>'Yeah sure, I need to go and meet some new people too. Have fun and I'll see you there.'<p>

They both walked off in different directions ready for their first day off school.

The Sorting had begun. After Hannah Abott and a few others had been sorted, the name Hermione Granger was called out. Draco watched eagerly. He knew she wouldn't be in Slytherin because she was a Muggleborn but maybe if she was in Ravenclaw, then he could still talk to her without any difficulties.  
>'<em>Good luck Mione'<br>'Thanks Draco'  
><em>Hermione was surprised, she hadn't realised that her and Draco shared a telepathic connection. She knew that that would be the first thing she'd find in the library in this school. She was already looking forward to it.  
>She was jolted out of her daydreams by a shout of<br>GRYFFINDOR from the hat atop her head. She rushed over to the table cheering like mad and waited for Draco to be sorted. After Neville, a boy she'd met on the train had been sorted, Draco went up and was sorted into Slytherin before the hat had barely touched her head. He looked towards her and gave her a sad smile before walking off to the table on the opposite side of the Great Hall.  
>'<em>Sorry Mione, I wish we could have been in the same house'<br>'It's fine Draco, we probably still have lessons'_

At the end of the sorting, they both walked off towards their own dormitries excited by the idea of their first magic lessons the next day.

**A/N Please review! It makes me so happy. :)**_  
><em>


End file.
